


The Cheshire House

by ChanseyDelighted89



Category: Original Work
Genre: Body Horror, F/F, References to Frankenstein, body theft, soul swap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-26 03:02:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 16
Words: 18,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19759255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChanseyDelighted89/pseuds/ChanseyDelighted89
Summary: Morticia was spending the summer watching over her grandparents house. Mostly just keeping it clean,taking care of the fish and bringing in the mail. The first night was a breeze. What she found on the second night was...strange. Noises seemingly from no where, strange smells, and this feeling she wasn't alone. A disturbing dream that gets progressively more scary with each night.Will she last the summer?





	1. Day One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of house sitting. And nothing seems off. How long will that last?

Dear Journal,

Hey. I just got you from my Grandmother as a birthday gift and way to keep myself occupied. Well aside from watching t.v. or movies. Cuz they don't have WiFi here,so basically I'm going three months without it. But it shouldn't be too terrible. I have gone a long while without it and I was fine. Sure it was three weeks but same difference.

Anyway. My name is Morticia, I'm eighteen years old. But I won't be graduating from high school until I'm nineteen next semester. And I'm a huge horror movie fan. Yeah, yeah I know. The chick with the spooky woman name is a horror movie fan. What a shock. Well, I don't care about this. It might be clichéd of me. But it's one that I'm willing to embrace. As well as the fact that I have molded myself into looking like her. Pale skin and such. My big sister, Stephanie, has taught me how to make my face up like hers too. She really helps me with this kind of stuff. Even if it really isn't her style either. My sister's style is very preppy. Well what most people consider preppy. Lots and lots of pink coupled with her being bright blond, naturally tan and tall. Basically a Barbie doll. And I know this is also a giant cliché. One kid preppy the other goth. But unlike those sibling clichés, I love my big sister. She supports what I do and helps me get the clothes I want. Like when I turned seventeen, she got me this black skull sweater. One that wasn't from hot topic too. 

Okay, I'm rambling. But my sister is great. She does a lot for everybody and normally, she'd be watching the place. Unfortunately this year,she had to go to Italy for a business thing. I forgot what it was but she suggested to my Grandmother that I take care of the place since... _well_..I honestly had nothing better to do. And I love this place. It's pretty darn big, it's near a huge ass lake and there's barely any neighbors. It's like a horror movie location. Though,I guess that isn't the best part. The best part is that I don't have to do much. It's summer vacation,so all I gotta do is take care of the fish and boring stuff. Though I definitely can find some games to play. My cousins usually leave their PlayStation here so I can find something to mess with. Plus Gramps has some comic books that I could probably borrow. So long as I'm, ya know. Careful and don't rip them.

So hopefully, I won't be bored. Now. I should probably mention something about this place. Other than it's near a lake. It's two stories. The guest room is on the first floor and the fish are all on the second floor. Just some cute goldfish who need to be fed twice a day. Which I already did. There's two big windows in the front of the house. And the door has several locks on it. You know,the standard old people locks. Which both of my Grandparents thoroughly reminded me to keep locked when I'm sleeping tonight. And to remember to lock the backdoor too. Like I'd need to be reminded. It's not like someone would break in. They have nothing of real value to steal. Other than an old ass PlayStation or comics. But I promised and whatever.

The upstairs has a huge bathroom, a storage closet, their bedroom, and not much else. It's kind of empty in here since they don't own much. Mom says that they moved here because they were hoping to have a huge family and it was cheap. Instead they had my Mom and her little brother only. And she isn't sure why this place was so cheap though. It isn't haunted, or so she remembers. 

My guess is that it probably just wasn't selling or the previous owners were desperate. In any case, they got this place and I'm enjoying the silence. Also probably sounding like a giant weirdo but at least I'm just talking to you for now. It would be pretty awkward if someone was reading this. 

I honestly got nothing else other than talking about what I got planned for today. Which is to pick out a cheesy movie. Go swimming afterwards and make myself some food. Maybe have some burgers or something. Heck I could probably just snack instead and stay up until whenever. I just might. Is it kind of weird to be excited by doing nothing? Maybe because at home it feels like I'm wasting my life. Or that's just how my parents make it seem like. I might just try to get another summer job. One that will let me work during the school year too. My old job fired me after they refused to let me work during the school year. And I dunno if it was entirely legal. But honestly, it was good to escape it. I was working at an annoying bookstore that had nothing I liked and shitty hours. I think I was planning on quitting any way but being fired just feels terrible. And it's scary. Well scary to me. Adults are probably just sad when it happens to them. I dunno. I haven't asked Mom or Dad what it was like for them. And Stephanie hasn't been fired before so I doubt she knows. 

Well, I assume she hasn't been. I know she would tell me if she has been. But I don't remember her ever being fired. And I really wish I could call her,but I don't wanna drive up the phone bill. Mom and Dad would probably understand. But I'd rather not do something really expensive and possibly not get good reception. And with how busy her schedule seemed to be, I doubt she'd have time. Along with the fact that I don't know what time it is in Italy. I could call her up and she could be going to bed. Or be asleep.

Or not even at her friend's place and I don't know any Italian to ask. So...it's just better off that I don't call.

Okay, I'm gonna go see what movies I wanna watch. I'll check in tomorrow.

<3 Morticia


	2. Day Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Second day of house sitting. Everything seems fine. But is it really?

Hello Journal,

Last night was, in a word **_AWESOME._** I slept so well and I have never felt so cold in my room before. It's so good. I'm happy that my grandparents air conditioning is working so well. Otherwise I'd wake up in a puddle of sweat. The weather was supposed to be in the nineties today. So possibly another swim before bed. Possibly. I dunno, today's agenda is pretty much just do whatever I'm feeling. But I don't feel like anything.

Maybe I'll just write in you for a while. Doodle or something. Maybe start a few games that I like and we'll see how things go. But I dunno. Hell I might really do nothing today aside from take in the mail, feed the fish, and maybe watch some T.V. Not a bad idea, but I wanted to be a bit more productive today. Oh well. I got the entire summer to be productive. And I can find so many ways to be productive around here. There's so much to do. It's hard to pick just one thing, ya know what I mean? 

Anyway, last night I made myself this huge pizza. It was kind of nice. Chicken and spinach with this ranch drizzle. It was amazing. I only wish I had some parmesan bread to go with it. But beggars can't be choosers. And I did have some good soda. Black cherry stuff that was just so good. Came in these bottles too. I didn't have an opener so I used a dishtowel to open it. Ya know, wrapped it around the top and twisted it. Makes opening the thing easier than backhanded obviously. And anyway, I had fun drinking these too. It's weird how soda tastes better in a glass bottle. Well in my opinion it tastes better in a glass bottle. I kind of wish I could have the other sodas like that too. But oh well. It isn't going to kill me.

I had a nice swim afterwards and took a shower too. Mostly to just get myself more relaxed before I fell asleep. It worked pretty nicely. It was kind of cool having something like that in my backyard. I mean we used to have a swimming pool, but it got ruined. I think a neighbor messed it up when he got drunk, I dunno. Speaking of neighbors. There's one who is kind of weird. And he kind of was watching me last night. It was a little freaky. My guess is that he's just weird and does people watching or something. I ain't that sure or all that invested so I don't really give a rip. It isn't like he's doing anything wrong anyway. Just watching me. But I will be sure to lock the backdoor tonight. It's just better to be safe, paranoid as all out,than sorry. Cuz ya just never know with people. 

Any way, I'm going to be doing fun stuff. So I'll catch you later, journal. Hopefully my night won't be too boring. But who knows. It might become interesting. Or not. I dunno. I'll find a way to entertain myself one way or another.

Laters,

Morticia

* * *

Okay, so there's something weird in the storage closet. I hadn't noticed it before. It looked like a door. Like in Coraline. But with a small, easy to miss handle. After I got the stuff out of the closet, I managed to get the door open. It lead to a dark room that smelled musty and hot air come out. Like it was sealed shut or something like that. I wanted to go in, but it just seemed very weird. And I shut the door. Put everything in front of it. Then I locked the storage closet itself. But for the last few minutes I have been hearing this weird music and singing. Like something out of an old fashioned party that really freaks me out. It started off faint then just,obviously, grew in intensity. It sounds so loud and so real. It's like I'm under a huge party or something.

I wanna check this sound but I'm too freaked to go. And I don't wanna call the cops. What if they don't find anything up there? I could look crazy. I mean, I could leave but I don't know any of the neighbors. And ** _-oh._** The music has stopped. It was probably just my imagination. That's all it was. My imagination. Nothing more and nothing less. I won't be scared by this. It wasn't real and I shouldn't be afraid of this.

I'm going to have to set you down for a while. But I will come back down after I check it out. If it's nothing, I'll be going to bed. If I find something, I'll run out of here quick as possible. There's no way I'll stay if there's something weird.

I got everything out of there. Went into the room, turned on the light and there was old stuff. Ya know. The type of old fashioned stuff that you could make some nice money off of. Old record player, chair, and some old dolls. It looked like an old playroom that someone kept for either a collection or for a kid. But I can't be sure. Either way, I'm not going in there again. There's nothing for me to do. And I don't really like dolls. So I put it back to the way it was before,fed the fish and decided to watch some silly movies. Just to cheer myself up over this silliness. I ain't telling anyone that I got freaked out by it or heard things. But I think my grandparents should see it when they come home. If I remember to tell them about it that is. Considering it isn't interesting at all, I'll probably forget it.

I'm kind of curious as to whether or not my Grandparents know, though. It kind of seems weird to have that in a storage closet. It must have been a kid's room or something. Either way it seems strange to have it like that. And to keep the door so small. Especially when the room itself is actually decent sized too. Kind of like the guest room but with uglier carpeting. And a whole lot more musty with big cobwebs.

Oh well, goodnight.

<3 Morticia.


	3. Day Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The room that she found the other day had noise coming from it. When she investigated it, it was completely clean. Morticia obviously didn't clean it. So who did? And are they still in the house?

Hello Journal,

There was so much noise last night that I barely slept. And when I woke up, I heard footsteps coming from upstairs. Like someone had broken in and was taking their sweet time walking around. So I did what the first person to die in a horror movie does. Got out of my room, walked to the stairs and called out," _Is anyone there?_ "

Of course I got no answer and heard the footsteps stop. So without really thinking of my own safety or getting a weapon, I ran upstairs. And all I found was the empty hallway. No signs of someone robbing the place. Or signs that anyone but myself had been up there since yesterday. So I did something that still doesn't make much sense to me. I checked the closet. And the little door was still closed. But there was light coming from under the door. It wasn't on when I left it alone the night before. So I moved everything to the side. Then I opened the door to find the tiny musty room didn't just have it's lights on. But the room was _clean_. Like spotless from the ceiling down as if someone spent all night fixing it up. And that was rather creepy but not terrifyingly creepy. It looked nicer and smelled better. Oh no. The horror! So scary...anyway. I checked the record player for what music it was playing. It wasn't anything I knew at all. And the label was weird. It was unreadable garbage. So I wisely left it alone, left the room and fed the fish. Then I went downstairs to make myself food. 

I honestly don't know what to make of this. It's not like my Grandparents have anyone here or let anyone have a key. They would have told me about this. And I checked the place for any signs of a break in, like I should have before I ran upstairs. But thankfully there was nothing. No broken glass, the doors were still locked. All the windows were intact and either locked or had thick paint covering their frames. So there wasn't a silent way for anyone to break in whatsoever. And no possible way for them to have just disappeared like Houdini. There's only one rational explanation that I can think of. And that's possibly me just being half asleep and hearing things. Or just my brain tricking me into thinking something is up.

I mean, I am alone here. And I'm a horror fan, so it's just probably that. My silly imagination. Yeah....any way I'm going to be spending time outside today. Swimming, maybe some biking on the bicycle I got for Solstice. Just some nice physical activity to keep my mind sharp and myself calm. Now, I gotta do these dishes. Get showered, dressed, and find a water bottle. It's probably going to be a hot day so I should put ice in it so I don't die of heat.

I wish I could call Stephanie. She'd love to ride bikes with me. Especially on this trail we discovered when we were younger. It leads from near the lake to a convenience store. I might bring money if I wanna get something there. It would be nice to see if it's changed at all. Like new paint, employees, and I hope it isn't closed. I loved going to that place when I was eleven. My sister and I used to just bike ride there, get slushies, and go back to our grandparents place.

I hope it isn't closed. It would be nice to get a cherry slushie.

With Love,

Morticia.

* * *

**Ps:**

So. The store is still there, they're hiring, and I got an application. Also a slushie. But the application is what I'm more proud of. It's really awesome and the people working there are nice. Like really nice and funny. I think I might fit in with some of them. There was this cute girl working there named Raven. She's so tall, athletic, and she loves the Addams Family! She said that I would probably be working days but I don't mind. It'll give me something to do during the day. And I can probably not have to deal with something freaky either. If I get the job I mean. I might not but the way that Raven was talking, I _might._ They seem to be a bit understaffed so hopefully I can get this so I can help out. Get a little more spending money too. And possibly a full-time job too. It would be great to get a full-time job.

Especially if I get to stay on after school starts up. I could save for college and all that. But before I continue to get ahead of myself, I should fill this out. Cuz it isn't going to do that itself. Afterwards, I can treat myself to a nice sandwich and chips. Or maybe sweet potato fries. I love those things. They're awesome with mayo or cream cheese. And a blt with avocado in it would be so awesome. I can't wait to make it for myself. But work first,fun and food later. Thankfully I know who to write as a contact for this. And that I got their current numbers before I was let go. But it's still a pain to write. And a bit difficult while writing a journal. 

I know, easily fixable. So I'll have to end this entry now to finish it. But I promise to write more tomorrow or if something pops up. And in this place, that won't be too long.

Goodnight,

Morticia.


	4. Day Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Strange dreams are haunting her. She isn't sure if it's because of the horror movies she'd been watching. Or just stress. Morticia hopes that her job will keep her busy to forget them.

Hello Journal,

I turned in my application. And I got a short interview there with a manager. So _guess who has a job now?_ _**Me!**_ **Isn't that _awesome?_** I start Saturday at noon. It's so great to have a summer job that will hopefully become a permanent job at the end of summer vacation. Because seriously. I _**need** the gosh darn money_. Also need to get out of this house more often. Swimming, taking a jog, and all that is getting pretty tiresome. Repetitive too. I mean, it's nice to not have to do something. But after a while it does get kind of old. Also it would be cool to make more friends and know how to use a cash register. I kind of wanted to know what some of the buttons mean. I know they're for sales and stuff but I mean what they're labeled for and just when to use them. Hopefully training to use one will be a breeze. I sound really stupid don't I?

Not knowing how a register works. I kind of feel stupid for writing that. Though, you're my journal so I got nothing to worry about. If anyone else was reading this, I would feel like an idiot. Heh. Good thing no one I know reads my journal for no good reason. Or at all. And my family respects my privacy enough to not do this. Then again what kind of asshole parent reads their kids diary or something like that? It's such an invasion of privacy. Like don't you think of your kids as people? Why do that kind of thing...I'm rambling. Anyway, after that I got myself some vanilla ice cream and cream soda. Made a huge cream ice cream float. 

Despite sounding absolutely stupid, it's good. Also made a black cherry ice cream float. That was pretty much awesome. Tasted better too. Maybe because there was an actual interesting flavor in the mix.

I also had a weird dream last night. It started with me doing the laundry. Folding clothes to be exact. I was folding my shirts when I heard footsteps. Like from the other day but coming down the stairs. In the dream, I froze. Couldn't move, scream or do anything. Like any typical nightmare. The footsteps went from hurried to slow and I felt my stomach drop. You see the laundry room is next to the kitchen but it's on your left away from the doorway. Near the fridge too. And I could only see this person's shadow as I listened to them walk in. Their breathing got heavier as they turned the corner to me. In the low light of the laundry room, I barely saw their face. When he stepped forward, I realized he was a man in his late twenties. Tall, thin, and sickly pale. His eyes were all I really remember about his face. _They_ were blue lifeless orbs in his face. As blank as a doll's. He said something but I don't remember **_what_** it was. It was urgent at the time, I think but I can't be entirely sure. This man wasn't exactly a loud speaker so I think _**that's**_ the reason I don't remember.

At any rate,he walked slowly towards me holding a hand out. Like he intended on grabbing me or something. I dragged myself out of my dream as I choked on a scream. This was a few hours before I dropped off my application. And I think this is a combination of watching too many horror movies along with an over active imagination. I think this place is having a _weird_ effect on me too. So maybe this job will help me with that. It'll get me out of here often and I won't dream of weird things afterwards. Hopefully. For now, I think I'm going to turn on a comedy and relax. It's three in the afternoon so hopefully something good will be on. Maybe the _Frighteners_ or _Shaun of the dead_. Most people would be pointing out that they're horror comedy but they're fun. And the actors are awesome as fuck. Especially Simon Pegg. He played my favorite character in the Star Trek movies and was one of the only reasons I watched it.

_Benadryl Cucumberpatch_ was the reason I _almost_ said **_fuck it_**. The guy is a racist sack of rotten dicks. I won't rant about the creepy fucker. He's done so much wrong and I can't just spend all my time listing the stuff. It would take at least five pages. Maybe more.

And in all honesty, he isn't worth my time or effort. But I will go on about how much I adored the way the new Bones is. And Simon Pegg's portrayal of Scotty is just so awesome. He really dialed up Scotty's quick wit and humor. I thoroughly enjoyed how adorable he looked too. Oh and I love the new Uhura. Her name is Zoë Saldana. She was perfect. I wish she had gotten some fight scenes in the new movie. Like Nichelle Nichols was very good too. After all, she was the original Uhura. But I wish she got to fight in the show. It would have been so cool.

But at least Sulu in both continuities were awesome fighters. Way better than Kirk as always. And way more interesting to watch. I wish his actor, John Cho, was in more action roles. But oh well, maybe someone will cast him. Cuz as much as I liked him in Harold and Kumar, I kinda wanna see him do cooler roles. Like. Well...anyway. Back to the new Uhura,who should have also kicked more ass. This isn't the nineteen sixties. We can move past boring tropes of having women characters being put to the side so men can save them. Especially boring, badly written male characters. Because seriously. Kirk wasn't this big of a dick in the original series. So why is he now? It doesn't...ugh. Okay, I need to stop the nerd rage.

I'll be writing all day if I do. And I won't waste an entire day writing about stupid things from a bad movie. It's just too dang silly.

_With love,_

Morticia.


	5. Day Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting very strange around the house. But she isn't sure what's going on. Or why it's happening to her at all.

Hello Journal,

Today was my first day on the job. And I think it went pretty darn well. I didn't make anyone upset and I only made two mistakes. But they were fixable. Sorta gave someone too much money but they told me. They were also very polite about the thing. The other person, I gave too little money, was a complete jerk. Luckily Raven was there to tell the guy off but it still was just kind of unnerving how rude he was.

Other than a complete jerk, I did well. And I'm currently making myself a huge sandwich to celebrate. Also going to watch some Beetlejuice, movie and cartoon. Because I deserve a little weirdness for putting up with rudeness. This wasn't all I wanted to talk about. I had the nightmare again. But the man got closer to me and I remember his face more clearly. He had very creepy pale skin that was rotting away. I could see his teeth on one of his cheeks. They were this gross color that showed they were rotten too. It was like he was a rotting doll or something. No eyebrows either and not a lot of hair. It was like being in one of my favorite horror movies but I was the stupid kid who wouldn't run from the creature. 

Or just couldn't ** _physically_** run from it.

I woke up after he got close enough to touch my face. The smell of rotting flesh was still hanging around. It only went away when I sprayed the air stuff that my Grams left for me. She always thinks ahead and I'm glad for that... _anyway_...I don't understand the dream. Or the reason why I had it again last night. But I'm afraid of the reason. 

I wanted to call Stephanie. Ask her if she ever had these dreams when she had been here, but...I felt like I was being a crybaby. So I just ignored the disturbing dream and just go on with my day. It was a bit difficult but I still managed it. And so far,I've been relaxed. I got my giant sandwich made now. There's some chips in the pantry that I'll have with it. Good thing that they have a huge box of it. I can just eat, forget, and relax on the couch. Dwelling on a bad dream isn't going to make the stupid thing go away. It'll just make it a reoccurring one because my subconscious is evil and whatever. For now I need to just think of what to do when I'm home. What I need to get done around here other than laundry. Like I've already done the dishes that I've used. It wasn't much but I still needed to do it. Cuz if I let it go for longer, I'd probably wouldn't have cleaned them until they grew mold. Which Mom would frown on if she had ever found out I had let them get that bad.

I am rambling once again, so I wanna get on with this.

The dream and the room might be connected. And I'm not entirely sure how other than I had dreams since I opened it. But I'm smart enough to know that correlation isn't causation and I need to figure out a different reason. Like maybe I watch horror movies too much. Or that I need to stop dwelling on death. Maybe I'm just too obsessed with it and I need to find something healthier to obsess on. Either way, I just want to be sure. You can never be too careful with this sort of...thing...and I'm coming off as paranoid. Good job, Morticia. Good job.

Speaking of said room, I haven't tried to enter it since last time. Nor will I ever attempt to unless I absolutely need to. Like if I hear the footsteps again. Or if for whatever reason there is a burglar in the house and I need to hide. I mean it has a tiny door, it might be a good panic room if I need it to be. Otherwise I'm just going to stay out of the damn thing and call my Grandparents to see if they want something done. Like getting a board put over it. Or having the storage closet locked up at night. To make sure it stays safe ya know? I mean they got no use for either anymore and I doubt it would matter. 

I know it sounds like I'm being a giant baby but this makes me worried. I've never seen this room when I was a child and the storage room was a playroom. My sister has never spoken of it when she house sat for my Grandparents. And my Grandparents never spoke of it when I arrived here. So why does this improbable door exist?

Is it the cause of my nightmares at all? If so,why are they about a rotting corpse of a man who's probably not much older than me? Also,why does he seem to want to touch me. If he needs my help, he won't speak or rather he can't speak. His noises suggest that he's got rotten vocal cords or if they're just non-existent. I'm afraid of the tiny room. It seems so innocent but lots of dangerous and sometimes killer things do. Like cute little dolls who are cursed or haunted. They look so sweet and cuddly. Safe as can be. But then night fall happens or when you don't look at them, they attack ya.

Or worse. They do horrible things to the people you love the most. And I'm afraid that this place is the same as those dolls. Looks so innocent and cozy. Safe as possible and not harmful in the least. But those noises,the dreams. They're obviously a sign. A dangerous sign has yet to be seen. I'm afraid of what'll happen once I let my guard down again, it'll do something worse.

The dreams are just mildly disturbing. Who knows what'll happen once it starts to pick up steam? What if it's like an uncontained SCP and it decides to just kill me? What the heck do I do about this? I wanna go home but I don't wanna tell my Mom why. Also I don't wanna leave the fish alone. So, I'll ask my sister why this is happening. If she's ever seen this door or not. And if she has, if it's safe or if she's been dreaming of scary stuff.

_Wish me luck,_

Morticia.


	6. Day Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare gets progressively worse. And feels more ominous than it did before. It feels like the entity in her dream is warning her. But why? And what is he warning her about?

Hello Journal,

Tonight was one of the worst nights of my life. I was sleeping on the couch and the man was back. He was descending the stairs as I watched television. But this time, he actually touched my face. His hands were so cold, so very cold. It was like someone took ice and pressed it to the sides of my face. Unlike last time, where his voice sounded so weak. This time, I heard his voice so clearly. It was low,rough and I couldn't understand much. His words were," ** _Get...out...of..._** "

Then the alarm phone sounded before I could make out the last word. This is messed up. I just wanna leave here. It's not even been a whole friggin' week and my life is like a horribly done horror movie. I want to tell my Mom, but what am I supposed to tell her?

_'Mom! The house seems to be haunted and we got this freaky tiny door that just popped up outta no-where. What do I do?'_

She'd think I was _stealing from my grandparents booze_ **_or something_**. I may have done that once. _**ONCE**_. But I paid them back and they trust me still. I didn't even drink the stuff but of course Mom doesn't believe me. This time she'll not just ground me, she'll probably send me to some far off high school or worse. And I doubt that either of my Grandparents have seen the door and they'll never believe me. But I'm wondering if Stephanie would. She's done this for a few years, why was she so eager to make me take this? I know she was busy with her job, but why didn't she ask any of our cousins? Why me? We are close, but I haven't told her that I needed something to do this year. 

I don't like this. Not even a week, I'm scared to sleep. This is picking up steam too easily. Is it because I'm noticing it? I wonder what would happen if I ignore everything and just take short naps? I think it'd probably be pretty easy. Sure I'd be tired and I might not write in the journal for a long while. But I just need to do something to stop dreaming about the decomposing man and his creepy cold hands. That were grossly wet too. 

I don't even wanna know why they were wet. But I need to find a way to safely stop dreaming about this crap. Maybe meditate about it? I heard that helps with bad thoughts. I think this is all this really is. And I'm putting too much stock in whatever this is. Some of my dreams have been just as realistic. I've dreamed vividly before and it can be just something like that. Right? Right. I was just having vivid dreams that seem prophetic.

As for the room,it's something else. Maybe just a ghost and it's not interested in hurting me. After all, the only things that happened were just footsteps with music and cleaning. It's just stupid. I'm being stupid. 

Mom and Dad would be laughing at me. Stephanie probably would be making jokes about me being so silly. 

So I'm going to just spend time trying to think of something else. Like my job or something else worth while. And I do need to talk about that today. Just, basically to ease off the rapid horror movie that's going on. My co-worker, Raven has told me about some pretty funny stories about stuff she's seen over the two years she worked there. There had apparently been this drunk dude that came into the station. In a cloth diaper and playing a banjo. He asked her if they had any chicken and waffles flavored chips. When she said that they didn't, he just burst out crying and threw his banjo on the ground. Ran out of the store as he threw his huge temper tantrum. 

Raven said that she just picked up the damaged banjo and threw it away. It wasn't like she could keep it in the store. The next day, she told the boss about this and he just laughed. Thankfully the guy never came back. But she couldn't believe someone did this.

Drunk people are weird.

But not as weird as the totally sober, possibly, guy who came in wearing a turkey mask. And he tried to buy cigarettes. Cigarettes that they didn't sell by the way. He was fine with it,so instead he got a lighter and vaseline. No he didn't get anything other than that. But the fact some random dude got those while wearing a full raw turkey mask is still weird. 

Raven than had to warn me about one customer. He apparently flirts with all the girls on staff,well the grown ups at least. And he might ask my age. I've been told that if he keeps trying to flirt with me,to turn him down nicely. But Raven suggested that I flat out tell him to eff off and leave me alone. Like I could definitely do that. He has yet to come in to the store but I think he'll come around soon enough. It doesn't scare me but I'm a little weirded out that he'll come around soon enough. Hopefully I won't be alone when I do this sort of thing and he'll ignore me. It hasn't happened a lot before, but I'm hopeful. When I was helping her clean up the store, she described him. That way I'll be prepared for when he comes around. And he's about six feet tall, has very dark hair. He's usually seen wearing different colored sweaters. Most of them are nerd sweaters. Like Harry Potter type nerd stuff. And she said that he has a huge scar over his right eye. He sounds like an annoying protagonist from a cheap romance novel.

I'm glad that I'm not around for when he's there. She says he's usually around for the morning crew. I'm the evening crew. Thank goodness for me not being a morning person. Yay for being a complete grouch! It saved me the awkwardness of having to deal with a flirty dude. Cuz I'm..I dunno. I think I prefer women to men. Maybe. I'm not completely sure. But I'll figure that out sooner or later. And somehow,dealing with possible supernatural stuff might be easier than understanding my own sexuality. Or a little less complicated.

_**Laters,** _

Morticia.


	7. Day Twenty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks later and the dream stopped. Things see to be calming down. And she feels better about this

Hello Journal,

So the dream hasn't come back in a long while. But I've taken to hanging out in the little room and it's been nice. I started going in there about a day after I wrote about the nightmare. It sadly doesn't have an electrical outlet for me to use my laptop in there. It does have good lighting. And the music player is kind of good to listen to after a long boring day at work. I have been making it my routine for the past few days. Since I've been in the tiny room,I have had no nightmares. Sure it's only been about two weeks since my last entry but I've found this nice.

Strangely I haven't even heard any noises from this room when I go to bed.

No footsteps walking along the room or anything like that at all. And the music player only does something when I make it do something. It's been so blissfully silent that I've been sleeping much better than normal. The nightmares of the decomposing man didn't come after two days of going in there. It's been lovely. So very lovely that I got to hang out with Raven and some of her friends. Before I was just too tired. Now I've been spending time with them around town. Her friends are pretty cool,they're sorta goth like I am. I don't think they'd be comfortable with me writing their names. I mean, Raven is different, I didn't write her full name...that sounds so weak. Anyways. I'm going to be using code names for Raven's friends. They're names are going to be Thorne, Don, Samantha, and Dana. Dana was the only one without black hair. She was wearing this very long wig that was bright pink. She told me it was made of real human hair too. Which was weird but it was totally awesome. And I didn't tell her how weird it was.

Her friends told me about this one place they all frequented. It was this huge coffee house that she said sold some wicked brownies. They were also vegan brownies. I was a little reluctant to try them, I have had vegan stuff. Vegan isn't bad but some of it doesn't taste all that great. However these were good brownies and I ended up buying a ton of them. Along with this brownie mix. I'm gonna be making them tomorrow on my day off. The mix doesn't need a whole lot to make it. Anyway, we all spent time watching movies there. 

Some were just old movies that the owner had. And the last one we saw before we left the place was one the staff made. It was pretty awesome for a movie made on a small budget like that. It was better than the Blair Witch thing. Had a better twist ending too. And Raven's friends were in it too. Samantha and Don were the only survivors of the horrific monster. Samantha had beheaded the thing, I think it was a mannequin. But I can't be entirely sure if it was one. If it was one then it was a very lovely one. 

After that place, we went to Wal-Mart and I bought some stuff. Just for funsies kind of stuff, hair dye. Bright purple hair dye along with bleach. I wanted to change up my hair and Dana had told me the best way to do so. Basically telling me to bleach my hair first, she said she'd help me when she has time. Raven was going to dye her hair too but Thorne told her it might end up frying her hair. Xe told her that it was probably better to get it professionally done. And that xe would pay for her hair dye. I kind of thought I should do the same thing. But Dana assured me that we would do just fine. And that I wouldn't damage my hair.

Thorne was just overly cautious since Xe had accidentally fried xer hair a while back. It was completely unlikely that I would too. 

I believe her, but ya know how it is. Worry wart. Anyway, we went back to my place with some of the stuff. And we spent time watching my favorite TV shows. The Munsters and other great old shows. Including the show where I got my name from, The Addams Family. It was nice but they told me that they had to go home. Their parents would probably be worried that they were out so late and so far from town. It was a nice visit either way. Made some friends, got some hair dye and I'm going to make my hair purple. Which I wonder how it'll look on me. My skin is very dark and I have black eyes like my Mom does.

It'd be a very striking look for me, I hope. 

And I hope it's going to be a good look too. That the color won't wash me out completely too. It's pretty warm and looks so wonderful. I just wanna look as pretty as the model on the cover of it. But ya know how advertising works. I just hope it doesn't become some other color instead. Or I'll be pissed at the dye. It says it's supposed to be a certain color. Then it should be that color. I've had this problem with a dress I bought once. The color was supposed to be black and made out of silk.

It was dark purple and made out of this itchy cheap fabric. 

Thankfully I got my money back and the dress sent back. But I was so pissed. I can't believe someone would scam their customers like that. Oh and speaking of customers. I saw that one guy who hits on girls who work at the gas station. He was creepier than I pictured he was going to be. Much taller than Raven described him as too. And here's something freaky about this guy too. Remember the neighbor that wouldn't stop staring at me from a while ago? That was the creep who was hitting on girls around here. Instead of being creepy or even hitting on me, he awkwardly bought cigarettes and ran off. I think him knowing I knew who he was scared the crap outta him.

I told Raven about it and we both couldn't stop laughing. It was kind of nice knowing he wasn't interested in creeping on me. But watching him run off was even more funny. I kinda wonder why he was so afraid. I hadn't been mean to him or anything. Either way, I don't think he's going to be flirting with me.

Well, hopefully he'll never try to hit on me in the future.

_**Laters,** _

Morticia.


	8. Day Twenty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something

**_Hello Journal,_ **

My hair looks pretty good but the color came out not the same. The picture on the container shows a very light lavender on the model. But it was several shades darker on me. Sure it came out nice but I wonder why it's not the same. 

_Anywho._

Dana showed me how to dye my hair, by bleaching my hair. It wasn't too hard. Smelled about as good as you'd expect hair-dye to smell. But other than that, I was enjoying myself. I have been spending the past few hours running my fingers through it. And my hair hasn't been crunchy at all or even fried like I feared. Just lusciously soft lavender hair. That I probably have to dye back to black before I go to school. Mom would probably cut off all my hair if I don't.

I don't wanna experience that... ** _again._**

I know that sounds completely terrible and anyone would think bad. But my Mom warned me to not do anything weird to my hair. I hadn't dyed it, I just curled it without permission. My hair looked fine. To me, it looked perfectly fine. Of course my Mom hit the roof and she took the scissors to my hair. She cut my hair so short that I looked like a little kid. So you could imagine how the next day of school was like. This was about three years ago, I think.

My brain kind of hid it away as I tried to repress it.

Anyway, it's a great look for me that I'll change about two weeks before summer is over. Dana said it wouldn't be too hard to change back to black. Which is great and we finished doing all of this over an hour ago. It's currently three in the afternoon. I'm spending time in the little room now. It's been good. Again, no weird dreams. There hadn't been any disturbing noises.

I've been touring the room for a bit and have found nothing exciting. Well nothing so far. The books on this shelf that I hadn't noticed before. The bookshelf itself is in a dumb place. Right over the doorway. Sure the door wasn't too big, it was something I had to crawl through. At any rate I'll check through it after I check out the room. There's only about three of them in the shelf. Two look like old fashioned storybooks.

One looks like a journal, like you are.

You know what? I'm just going to read the thing. The room really has nothing that I haven't seen before and I wanna be sure of what it is. So I'll just stop writing for a little bit. It probably isn't anything all that interesting but whatever. I got nothing else to do.

Okay so, some of the books are indeed just story books. Two of them definitely are at least. And one of the books is a journal. The journal is this odd old faded burgundy color. I think it's made of fabric but I'm not completely sure what kind of fabric it is. Whatever it is,it's very soft. Durable as well. I kind of don't understand why I hadn't noticed it before. There's no lock on it either. So I guess it's obviously not a kid's. This room wasn't just for kid's either. Kind of like the public library.

But more convenient. 

Anyway, it seems to be a journal of a boy. He has written that he's around my age. His name is sorta hard to read. This guy's handwriting is lovely in all but the cursive is just so..I can't describe it. All I can make out at first was that his first name is _"Trevor"_. In this entry, he describes that his Father gave him this to record what was going on. And he makes it sound like his dad is doing some odd experiment on people.

Less like he was into doing some occult stuff. But more like he wanted to cheat death like every other mad scientist. Less Victor Frankenstein and more like zombie territory. It seems complicated as well. I feel like his Father is going to do something wrong to this kid. And I ain't too sure why I feel this way.

...he's giving him pills that make him sick. Violently sick. Like he vomits after every time he takes one of the pills. And he's taken to hiding them in the wall of _the room...the room **I'm in**._ There's no description of what wall he did it in. I can't believe someone would do something so sick to their own kid. I wonder if this is real or not. It just seems too big a coincidence to be a real book and I'm worried. Do I call my Mom about this? Do I call anyone about this fucking book other than maybe Raven. I don't know what to tell her to get her to come over. I mean, how am I going to explain this to her?

I need to stop reading this journal and put it back. It's not like I'm being compelled by some force to continue. Right now I'm acting like an idiot person in a remarkably horrible Creepypasta. One who dies and somehow uploads their story to a website.

But I want to know more about Trevor and why this happened. _It-it's_ just so disturbing. I wonder if his family still live here. Descendants or something like that. Maybe he got out...the journal stops about thirty pages to the end. The page I'm on is halfway through this. So far he's witnessed his Dad sewing dead body's in Frankenstein manner. He even wrote that. That his father was acting like Victor Frankenstein but more driven. Less with caring for others and more wanting to keep a body for himself. For some strange need to keep living on past the normal years for a human to live. Trevor's words were getting progressively more panicked. A month had passed for this entry and it was during the winter months. Early December from the date. The year was about eighteen _-something._ His hand-writing wasn't perfectly clear...his words were about his Father wanting him to do something for him.

The ** _something_** wasn't clear either. 

But you could tell that it was something worthy of patricide as he shakily wrote in his journal. His plan was to take his father's hatchet and bury it in his skull. The entry seems horribly rushed as if he's writing it down to tell someone in case he failed. So someone would find it or something to that effect. I'm still unsure of what he wanted to try. But it was desperate. Like he felt these would be his last words he'd ever write. 

I...I'm wondering though...he said that he lived with his Father, Mother, and his two siblings. A baby brother and older sister. The older sister had fled the house with a friend ten pages into the journal. But he never mentioned what became of his Mother or his baby brother. I've been trying to read what had happened to them, there's nothing. So I'm putting this back.

It's giving me this feeling like I'm being watched. 

When I turned around, nothing is there. _No one._ **Yet...** I still feel like I have to leave the room now. Flicking the light off, I scurried out of there right now... _not writing._ I just started after I locked the storage room. _The-the noises are **back.**_ Great big banging noises like something wants out of the room. _I-I'll_ write when I get the chance. For now I gotta call someone. I gotta call Raven.

_**I'll be back soon,** _

Morticia.

* * *

**PS:** I was...Raven says she's spending the night here. When she came in,the noises didn't stop at all. And I watched her as she ran up the stairs with this odd container in her hand. I think it was salt.

The noises stopped a few minutes later, she chewed me out after this. Asking me why I hadn't told her about it. And I felt like a dork when I explained it. Then she told me that I was a nerd for not telling her. After she chewed me out, she said she's staying. Right now she's ordering us some pizza. I feel so much safer now. We'll deal with whatever it is tomorrow, I'll be fine. As long as I'm not alone tonight. I'll be perfectly fine. Just like in horror movies. Not being alone is safer than being the lone idiot without a phone or weapon.


	9. Day Twenty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Having a friend made the ghost a little less terrifying. But she still didn't know what to do. There was no way she could flee the house. Not without telling her Mother.

Hello Journal,

Last night was just a little hectic. Raven and I obviously didn't get enough sleep or any at all. The noises started up around two in the morning. It only stopped half an hour ago. And it was just so abruptly done that I was scared. We both grabbed something to attack whatever it was in the room. Just too tired to understand that whatever it was would probably be dead. A possible ghost or something like that and weapons wouldn't work on it. I unlocked the room as Raven ran straight into it with her weapon out front. I followed after her as quickly as I possibly could and we found the little room is messed up. There wasn't anything broken on the floor at least. 

The three books were on the floor and they were open. Trevor's journal was sitting there open to his middle page. Raven was reading the whole thing and grilling me about it. About if I had found the pills in the room.

Of course I hadn't found the pills yet. 

Mostly because I needed to flee the bedroom. That I felt like the huge urge to get out of the room that is. And Raven spent time with me to find the pills. Because it might be what the banging thing was looking for. Trevor's hidden pills. So far, we haven't found much. The walls don't seem to have a hidden compartment in them. I was tapping on the walls as I went along. But it was Raven who found the thing. She pulled them out from behind a little decoration that I had missed completely.

Trevor had put them in a little bottle. It was half full of little green tablets that were round. Almost the same size of ibuprofen. We're going to take this to a pharmacy after work. Right now we're getting ready to go to work. It's going to help me feel more normal. Help both of us feel more normal and just try to ignore the weirdness. Maybe we'll find something about the pills from the pharmacy. Like who made them and Trevor's last name. Especially finding out why Trevor was vomiting each time he took them.

Talk to you later.

* * *

**Nine PM, after closing:**

So we took the pills to the pharmacy, to a family friend of Raven's, and the woman didn't recognize them. But she asked if she could keep the pills and asked for our numbers. We agreed to this and we jotted down our numbers on a post it note. Before we left the pharmacy, Raven showed her the journal and asked if she could read the last name or not. I hadn't known she was going to do this but I was glad she did. Doctor's generally have bad handwriting skills. So she could possibly read the words that Trevor had written. The woman read it and she told us the young man's name was Trevor Englehart. She told us that this kid's Dad's name must have been Ambrose Englehart.

A man who was a wonderful doctor but mysteriously disappeared after his wife and sons died.

I wondered if this was completely true and the woman was asking if we could leave that there too. I, of course, refuse to let her keep it. After all, we did tell her the symptoms were of the medication. So she obviously didn't need the book, in my opinion at least. Which she seemed to find a little annoying and she told us to come back tomorrow. Then we went back to my Grandparents house. I started dinner for us. We're having nachos for dinner. 

Raven's also getting ready. Her roommate had dropped off her favorite clothes. And her bathroom stuff as well. I feel bad that I'm taking her away from her home but she assured me it was just fine. After all,she had always wanted to deal with ghosts. Even if they come with the strangest type of case. Missing people and that kind of thing. Maybe even a freaky type of murder caused by Ambrose.

How he did it wasn't clear enough for either of us. Raven thought that Trevor could've possibly been overpowered by his Father. Since he was taking quite a bit of whatever kind of poison his medicine was. The young man could've been too weak to properly fight his own Father off and he was murdered. It sounds plausible to me. Though I'm not too sure if that's what happened to the young man. What if his Father had shoved him to his death? The stairs were definitely high enough for him to have been thrown down. And Raven agrees that it could be entirely possible. Of course we're not entirely sure that it would be the real reason. Nor do we agree that it is these are the real reasons. It's entirely possible.

But I doubt we're ever going to find out about how. Trevor's journal stopped thirty pages in and it gave nothing about what happened. Like he died before his journal was put in the tiny room. By either himself or by his Dad is unclear...what I do know is, Trevor was trying to warn me in my dreams. It's just gotta be what was going on. I mean it makes complete sense. Only a ghost would've done something like this, right?

**Right.**

And I know for a fact that ghosts would do anything for justice. But why would his warnings be delayed for so long? It just seems strange. I mean I'm the only one who noticed this ghost was around? _I...it's_ like a horror movie plot hole. One that I'll figure out sooner or later. It might not be so stupid. It might be just that I was the only one that was tormented. That Trevor reached out to for some strange reason. 

It could be that I'm a medium, which I am unsure of, it sounds weird. And I'm seeing Trevor because of this fact. He was reaching out to me for this very reason. I just wish that I could help him move on to the afterlife. Help him find peace. It was so long ago, Ambrose has been dead for years. Probably from something that wasn't enough. Ugh, anyway. I think I hear Raven getting out of the shower. It's time to eat our food.

_Laters,_

Morticia.


	10. Day Twenty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pills were a mystery to the pharmacist. She couldn't find out what they were. Or why they made Trevor sick. At least she tried.
> 
> That wasn't the only annoying thing that happened that day.

Hello Journal,

The pharmacist couldn't find out what the pills were. Or what they were made of. She apologized to us for not finding out what they were. We thanked the woman for trying,then we left for work. Both very early for our shifts as well. It was kind of nice being early for once and our other co-worker just let us chill in the break room. Then we went out to do our shift together. It wasn't particularly exciting. We had very few customers come in that day, some were jerks. And spent rest of our shift we spent theorizing about Trevor.

Trevor might've just died from his pills. But I can't be sure of that. The dreams I had of him were of him looking like he was hurt. The rotting was just to show that we was dead, I think. But then again, his Dad was giving him poison. Maybe he was looked like that thanks to the poison in his system. I'm not entirely sure. Raven says that it might not be Trevor in those dreams. It could be someone else. Which is also a possibility as well. After all,I have no idea what Trevor looks like. He might look like the man in my dreams or maybe not. We could look up his name in the library to find out who he is. I'm sure they have information of everyone in town. It shouldn't be too hard to find out who he was. And I suggested that we go there on the weekend. After all,it wouldn't hurt to find out about him. His Father was a famous Doctor too. So he had to have something on him somewhere. I just gotta know who he is.

This mystery is getting to me. I can't get him off my mind. His sheer terror in his words were enough to make me wonder what was the horrible deed. 

And right now we're trying to figure out what exactly was the deed. It could've been stealing corpses or something. But what if it wasn't that. Trevor did say that his Father was fashioning himself after the book Frankenstein. Corpse stealing wouldn't be far from the realm of possibility. It happened a lot during that time,didn't it? So Trevor's Father making him portray Igor wouldn't be a stretch. Though I'm not too sure if that would be something to kill for. Or be hysterical over. Raven agreed with me on this idea. But she suggested that it might have been for him to kill someone. And let his Father use the corpse for his little experiments. That was the only thing that made sense. His father wanted to someone else's body for a terrible experiment. I think Trevor was in his right mind to attempt to kill him. After all, I probably would've done the exact same thing if I was in his shoes. Raven is thinking we should check more of the rooms, like the attic or basement for clues. 

I agree with her.

The rooms might have some stuff that Grams and Gramps don't know about. Like they might've just shoved it into the basement or somewhere else. They're old people. Old people do funny things like that. Shoving weird things into weird places they have no business being in. I told her that we could try the basement. Gramps usually shoved weird things in there and forgot about them. So we decided to go down there after we ate dinner. 

I'm sure we'll figure out this mess sooner or later.

In completely unrelated news that I forgot to mention earlier. It's about the flirty guy. He came in tonight and he suddenly regained his spine. The doucheknuckle came up to me with this freaky smile on his face. He bought these candies and some lighters. I should have mentioned this earlier, but I was trying to put his _'flirting'_ out of my mind. So anyway, I was ringing him up and he asked me," _So. Are you an athlete swimmer?_ "

" _ **No.**_ ",I said in a polite voice. Trying to ignore the fact that he was openly flirting with me. And he smirked a little as he said," _Well, you should be. You've got the perfect form for it._ "

I thanked him but I was just trying to get him out of there. Giving him his change quickly, he smiled as he asked," _I know a great place you could train. If you want I could give you a card for the place?_ "

Politely, I told him no and told him have a good day. He frowned but took the change along with his receipt. And I was annoyed Raven hadn't seen it. Because this was just creepy as fuck and I wished she would've backed me up. She told me that he said something similar to her. Except he had found out that she had been in a band. And that she used to be the lead singer for this punk rock band that was kinda good. He kept asking her if she needed to have a place to practice her singing. Or if she needed an agent. Of course,she told him no too. And luckily for her, the owner was there to tell him to go suck on a railroad spike. Or well, something close to that and she tells me that he left immediately. 

I have seen the owner, he's a pretty beefy dude but I don't see how he could be scary. Especially when he's such a sweetheart. She's been telling me that he's a sweet guy but he's got a tiny bit of a temper. Usually it takes a _helluvalot_ to get him angry but it happens. Like with creepy flirty dude. Who didn't know when to shut up. 

That makes me kind of curious as to how far someone would have to go to piss him off. He seems so sweet and I asked Raven about this as we eat. She's telling me that this guy had also gotten a little physical with her. The owner didn't like seeing people he worked with being pushed around so that had gotten him upset. I understood, I would've flipped my shit if I saw someone grabbing my co-worker like that. Especially if she's feeling cornered. Though I think I would've gotten physical right back and socked him in the face. Raven laughed at this but she said that the owner almost did too. I told her that he is my neighbor from across the lake. And that he had been watching me swim in it for a while. 

She doesn't look okay with that...I think he's going to get yelled at when he comes in tomorrow. If he comes in tomorrow at all. So I'm going to just eat my dinner and tell her not to do anything to this guy. I ain't worth it.

_**Laters,** _

Morticia.


	11. Day Twenty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The entity in the house is getting restless. But she isn't entirely sure why. And she isn't sure that she should stay there for much longer.

Hello Journal,

I woke up to hear the weird noises last night. This time,it sounded like someone was pacing angrily. Like they were looking for something. I think it was Trevor's Father looking for us and the pill bottle...speaking of which. We're not sure where Trevor got the bottle for these. He never mentioned them in his diary. And I'm wondering if it wasn't...okay so it's not really important but I wanted to take my mind off of last night. Can you blame me for not staying on topic?

Anyway, Raven and I didn't check the place for anything this time. We got ready for work, had tons of coffee to keep awake. The noises sort of kept us up.

I wanted to also say that the pharmacist called today. Well,called Raven. She said that she did some research on the pills on her own time. Apparently Ambrose would make his own **_'medicines'_** to give people. They'd make people very sick and a few of his patients died from what he gave them. It wasn't very many patients so it took a while for people to put the clues together. It's strange that he would poison his own son. Raven suggested that it was probably to make his son do whatever he wanted. Or to keep him too weak to run away rather than just kill him like the others. 

He was the doctor's son.

Though that doesn't mean much considering the things he did. But we need to get rid of him sooner or later. Or all of this is going to get much worst. I'm not sure how much worse this could be,the thing hasn't done anything wrong. And I haven't had the nightmares of Trevor,or even been dreaming when I sleep. I'm chalking it up to the stress of all this bullcrap that we've been going through lately. The noises, the pill finding along with the creepy admirer that I've gotten and want to punch in the face. 

Raven finished up the call a few minutes ago. Right now we're trying to think of how to get rid of the footsteps. I was thinking we should get an ouija board from Wal-Mart or someplace like that. It would probably be a way to contact the ghost. Whether it's Trevor or Ambrose, we'll find out soon enough. I wish I had been smart enough to buy one when the bad stuff started but I was poor. And I wasn't thinking it was a ghost or anything.

It's obvious now but then it wasn't.

We're going to the store in a few minutes and I'll get back to you when we get back. I really feel stupid for not getting this before. **||** So the store had a few models of the dang board. One was particularly pink as all out and sparkly. And of course we bought that one. It's completely silly and frilly looking. But it was cheaper than the other models there. Though this'll be harder to get rid of at the end of all of this.

I highly doubt we're going to get rid of this thing tonight. Or even make the thing move on to the afterlife or something. Raven was sure we'd at least get some answers for what's going on. And whether or not we'll be safe from whatever is upstairs. I'm hoping that we get Trevor if he's still here. 

I think we'll be safer with him here talking to us than Ambrose.

Right now Raven is setting up the ouija board, I'll need to get the candles. There's some in the kitchen that we can use. This could be useful. Hopefully we won't trigger the fire alarms while we're doing this. Cuz if that happens I'm going to be completely pissed off. Anyway, I'm going to stop writing for a little bit. I'll write some information when we get it from whomever we get this from.

* * *

 ** _Information so Far:_** We're in contact with a spirit. So far we haven't convinced the spirit to give us a name. But they said that they're friendly. I'm sorta convinced that this person is lying to us about this. Ghosts are tricky like that.

**Name:** Trevor _(Might be **him** ,I'm not **sure it is**.)_

 **Intentions:** To help me survive the house. And to get rid of the pills in the little room.

I'm not sure that I believe that this is the Trevor we read about or not. And I obviously don't trust him. Raven and I've been asking him questions on if he wants to move on. He keeps telling us no about that. That he wants someone else to move on and he won't speak on what right now. So Raven keeps asking him about who. Again we've been getting no response about this. I think he means his Dad. It has to be his Dad. Who else could be in the house with him that's dead just like him?

So we've been asking other stuff. Like why it took him so long to ask for help. He is telling us that he tried to but they didn't listen to us. And that the last girl who house sat was completely unable to feel that he was there. Oh great. That means I'm possibly a medium or just sensitive to ghosts.

I'm the luckiest girl in the world.

At least Raven can hear him too. So I'm not alone on this one. The look that she's giving me is telling me that she doesn't feel lucky either. And Trevor tells us that we're in danger by being this way. But it isn't our fault that we are. Right now he's trying to tell us to get rid of this board and have me stay at Raven's. Just stay there until my Grandparents get home, since the thing he wants gone is gaining strength. He won't tell us who the thing is but he said I'm better off at my friend's place for now. Of course we asked if this was his Dad and he ignored it. We tried to ask him for more stuff and he told us goodbye. I'm not happy that Trevor fled the room. Especially when his advice is sound and I probably should. Though I'm worried what'll happen to the fish if I leave. Raven doesn't have a tank for them to stay in. They'll be here by themselves, unable to defend themselves as well. I can't just flat out leave them here. And Raven says she can't leave me here by myself. So we're doing the dumb decision and staying here despite what Trevor wants. We're going to look up purification rituals to get rid of any evil.

I maybe doing something stupid, but I'm going to make sure that we're _not_ defenseless. 

**_Laters,_ **

Morticia.


	12. Day Thirty-One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Staying a week in a haunted house wasn't wise. Especially when the spirit wants you to leave. But Morticia was stubborn. She wasn't going to let something bully her out of her Grandparents' home. Until they started harming the fish. Then she takes the spirit's wishes a bit more seriously.

Hello Journal,

It's been about a week and we've been trying everything we can do. Aside from calling a priest. Which would take considerable time to ask to come over. And obviously I'm not waiting for something like that. Especially when things have been getting more, well, annoying and inconvenient. Like things being thrown bad. Glasses being thrown, not broken thanks to them being plastic. Some papers being tossed around or shoved into the fish tank. The poor fish's food being hidden in the cupboard downstairs.

I guess stomping around upstairs wasn't enough for this ghost. Obviously being a pain in the ass is more fun. We're looking up other cleansing rituals. Like maybe something to do with incense or finding answers on Raven's laptop at her place.

She's insisting we take the fish along with us. Since it seems that Trevor has decided to annoy my Grandparents fish. It's definitely the best decision I've made in over a month. And we're looking for a good thing to use as a replacement tank. Along with a carrier that would be safe for them. A plastic bag would probably be a bad decision. After all, I might drop it on the ground and it could break...I'm just worrying too much.

So we got a nice tupperware container for them to be in and Raven filled it up. I had fished out the fish out with a net and set them in it carefully. Thank goodness there's only three of them in the tank. Otherwise this would be difficult to do. 

There was also another fish tank in the basement. I think my Grandpa bought it for more fish but they decided against getting more. It was in pretty good shape too. We hurried into Raven's car then went to her place. It was good to get away from the place. The ghost was really starting to get on my nerves...but I guess that was the point. 

Bug me until I left the place with the fish. At least they weren't being hurt by the ghost. Usually in horror movies pets were the ones to die or get bodily harm first. I guess Trevor, or Ambrose, decided animals weren't worthy of injury.

So anyway, we're looking up some stronger purification rituals. The ones we'd been using were from **_The Ghost Files_**. Well, a varied version of the rituals Amy talks about. I can't exactly get holy water to use. And I ain't like any of the guys on Supernatural. I can't make it from regular water and I doubt how they do it would work. It's just fictional TV after all. But so far, we're being told to use a stronger form of incense. Then if desperately needed, we should use salt. At least one thing from Supernatural wasn't stupid.

We had some salt to use but had to look up where some good incense was sold. It couldn't just be regular stuff ya buy at Wal-Mart for a present. This stuff had to be strong enough to chase a spirit away. Well at least one away. I don't think it'll make Trevor go, Ambrose might. If we're careful enough we can move him on. Maybe ask him again on how we can move him on to a better place. Though that means we'd have to use an ouija board again...oh joy. Using the dumb thing to talk to a guy who's been pissing me off all week. He's probably going to say something stupid or insist that I stay away.

Yeah. That'll solve everyone's issues and my Grandparent's will totally leave their only home. I mean the story is basically there's a ghost that they've never heard from haunting me. Messing with my dreams and just being a nuisance. Then there's the creepy room that seems to keep ya there. With the lovely music it has...they'd never believe me. My Grandparent's would think that I was making up stories. They won't move because a ghost said that they had to leave. 

I wouldn't exactly either if I was them, it sounds ridiculous.

We're going to need to go to a certain shop for the incense. But it's closed until nine tomorrow morning. Which seems kinda stupid in my mind. The store is only open until five in the afternoon. Why just _five'o'clock_? You'd get more business if you'd...I'm rambling. And getting off track. It's kind of stupid to just dwell on this. I need to tell you about what we're thinking of doing. Basically try and contact the ghost that might be Trevor to move him on. If that's at all possible with Trevor. The poor dude deserves to move on to a much better place. Like Heaven or some place like lovely like that. Then make Ambrose move onto some other place that he deserves...the ** _DMV_**. Okay so I'm kidding, that place doesn't deserve him. But we're definitely doing something to punish him. Which we'll pick up at that little shop tomorrow. It's this type of water that hurts bad spirits. Not holy water but something much, much stronger. It's called Tar Water. This stuff sounds gross but it'll definitely give Ambrose a run for his money. Well, hopefully it will. Or otherwise I'm going to be screwed...well, I could call a priest at that point. I know I said it'd take too long for them to come but I'm starting to think it'd be good as a back up plan. 

If all our blessings and purification rituals don't work. Then we get a priest or a medium or maybe both to come over to the house. I'm really running out of time here. If these things are still around when my Grandparent's get back, they might hurt them. Or possibly **_kill them._**

Raven thinks we can do this, but I'm doubtful. After all, we're just two teenagers with some stuff we found on the internet. And half an idea of what we're doing. Basically we'll be winging this experience. Like that hasn't ever bit someone in the ass before. Though if we're lucky, we might just end up with some bruises and a delightful story we can look back on. Maybe even sell to Hollywood to make a quick buck. So when we fail, I know it's pessimistic shut up, then I dunno. We'll burn the house down like another kid did in that _**Haunting in Connecticut**_ movie did and hope for the best.

**_Laters,_ **

Morticia.


	13. Day Thirty-Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are growing more and more violent. The spirits in the house are breaking things. Destroying things that mean a lot to her family. Morticia is worried what he'll do. And if he's even an innocent person at all.

Hello Journal,

Activity is starting to get violent in the house. We came back to the mirrors smashed and a window broken. Also the fish tank was shattered as well. At least the fish weren't in it when that happened. Otherwise Grams would've been devastated. She really loves her fishes. And obviously the ghost knew that, why else try to destroy their home? Anyway, we got the glass cleaned up. Been burning sage and other things. Saying the words we found but I don't know if that's enough to help the ghosts. Well at least help Trevor out. So we've decided to check the entire house for anything we've might've missed. Like maybe we'll find something of Trevor's to burn? That kind of shit works on Supernatural and I know fiction is different than reality but it could work. Lots of the other stuff on their show has proven to work. So why not this?

And so far, we haven't found anything useful. No antiques that could've been his family's. And no other hidden rooms. Which is realistic but still annoying. I mean I found the other one through pure ghost annoyance and luck. So why couldn't I find anything else through pure dumb luck? It would save us some time looking through the damn attic. Cuz all we found up here so far is literally stuff I didn't want Raven to find. Baby pictures and such stuff. My five year old self dressed up as Angelica was definitely not what I wanted her to find. It was so embarrassing.

Why is it our crushes find the humiliating stuff so easily?

Okay, so we're going to be checking some of the cardboard boxes. Also might be rereading the diary for any hints on how to help. This all seems like overkill but I want to get this on a roll already. One of them has broken stuff in the house and I'm sick of all of this. It's going on for far too long, I won't put up with this all summer. I got stuff I have to do. Aside from going to work, which we have been doing, and it shouldn't be ghost busting. I'm tired of doing something that I don't even know if it's even working at all. 

Now I know how Sisyphus feels, sort of.

We're also running out of boxes that the stuff could be in. If I were feeling optimistic, I think we'd have at least a sixty percent chance of finding something. But since we haven't found anything other than cringe worthy stuff from thirteen years ago. Or musty old clothes that my Mom hasn't worn in longer. I have my doubts that we're going to be able to find anything useful here. At least we haven't found gross junk. Cuz there easily could've been a dead rat or shizz like that up here...yeah the search has been so abysmal that not finding dead vermin is the high point. Anyway. The boxes that are left are only three. And they're not like the other ones. They're much more old looking and I think they're trunks? With weak locks it looks like.

Upon further inspection, they are indeed poorly locked trunks. Could this be either a red herring or did we hit the jackpot? I'm hopeful that we've stumbled on something good for once today. So I'll have to pause my writing. But I promise to list what we find. If it's anything of importance obviously.

* * *

** List of Things from Trunk A: **

**1.** Lots of lady's belongings. Most around my size and age. Some definitely for an older woman, like maybe in her forties. Along with young childrens clothing. My guess is that this is things that Trevor's Mom and siblings didn't take with.

 **2.** Reading glasses...Trevor had written that his Mom needed to wear glasses. So. This is looking really sketchy as all out. And I'm already guessing they might not have left.

 **3.** Letters. LOTS AND LOTS OF LETTERS. From Trevor. He was begging them to write him back and asking why they won't write him back. And I was right,they didn't leave. 

**4.** Wooden boxes with names on them. Wooden boxes with names on them that definitely seem like human ashes in an urn. Ambrose killed all three of them when they tried to leave him. He killed his other children and wife. Why am I surprised?!!!

* * *

**_Trunk B:_ **

**1.** It has clothes that seem to be suitable for a young man. This is Trevor's trunk. I know he's dead but I hoped he wasn't murdered too. But I guess I should know better. Still, I was hoping he had managed to kill Ambrose...

 **2.** Some of his books. Frankenstein is the only one with dents in its cover and spine. But other than that it looks to be in decent shape. I'm surprised it lasted this long.

 **3.** Of course. Another wooden box with a name on it. Trevor's middle name is written as an initial, it's the letter L. Though I'm surprised that Ambrose would cremate Trevor instead of just disposing the body another way. I **_suppose_** he felt some **_love_** for his son...on closer inspection, it's _empty_. **_Why am I not surprised?_**

* * *

**_Trunk C:_ **

**1.** There's another diary in here. But it's heavier and has some pieces of stuff sticking out of it. I think this is Ambrose's trunk...this is weirdly convenient but I ain't complaining. At least we've got some insight into Ambrose.

 **2.** Very gross jars with things in it. Thankfully none of it leaking so far.

 **3.** Some jewelry from his wife and children. There's two necklaces, a ring, and this silver bracelet that has a flowery name engraved into it. With some very fluttery hand writing that makes it impossible to read. Why do Doctor's have to have such difficult hand writing?

* * *

That's all we found but I got to wonder where Ambrose put Trevor's body. It isn't like he'd be able to hide it in the house itself. A body would have given off an obvious horrible smell by now...well it would've continued to give that smell. Right? I mean dead body isn't easy to hide. So I doubt that Ambrose could've hidden it easily. Since Trevor's body wasn't exactly small, in my dreams he's huge. Towering over me easily enough and I ain't a tiny girl. So...maybe Ambrose's book can give us some clues. And we'd be able to find out more on the experiments he had done. Hell we'd be able to find out what the pills were made of. And just what their intended use was for. It made Trevor sick along with countless others. 

If we find out about the experiments, we might be able to find out how to get rid of Ambrose. And possibly help alleviate Trevor's pain...I'm really hoping that this will work. Or otherwise we're just wasting precious time.

**_Laters,_ **

Morticia.


	14. Day Thirty-Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They read the journals to understand what was going on. And what they find out is horrific.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major child abuse trigger warning and death trigger warning. Along with a very gross detailed corpse towards the end.

Hello Journal,

We read the journal. And the pills were poison, obviously. But the kind Trevor had were used to prepare his body. His Dad wanted him to die for him so he could use his body for...well. His hand writing is a little hard to read but I think he wanted to transfer himself to his son's body. Using his son to stay young for as long as he wanted. Though I don't understand how he could've done that. I mean, need to do a brain transplant and that won't work. Not even modern scientists can get that done. How could...I don't wanna know. Also from what the writing suggests, killed Trevor. His means were different than I anticipated. 

Ambrose strangled Trevor to death. His writings suggest that he was going to do the procedure in two hours. I doubt he did it. There's no more words after this so either it was a failure or it was successful and he packed everything. Which would make sense. If someone had caught on to what he was doing, none of this would be here. I said this to Raven and she agrees. Though she doubts that Ambrose managed to do it. He was an old man and she figured he would need help on the experiment. He was killing his Igor. So maybe he just died...but that...nevermind. I just want all of this to end and have everything put back in place. Right now I just wanna go back to being an eighteen year old kid who can't flirt to save her life. Date Raven and spend all of summer goofing off like I had planned to. Along with working my summer job that is. All I wanna be is normal right now. Just one chance to not have to deal with a ghost and some asshat Frankenstein wannabe.

...so to find out what really happened, we're checking out the basement. Cuz everywhere else has weird secret bull. Why wouldn't the secret to all of my otherworldly problems be anywhere than the place your not supposed to go in horror movies? And we're probably going to get antiques thrown at us or worse. I mean the basement itself looks normal. So how is the universe going to make up for this giant plot hole?

I know I shouldn't be doubting things. We did find so many stuff by coincidence but I feel like we're probably due for some disappointment. And I'm hoping we just find nothing like I had last...well I wasn't looking for this. So. I'm just going to stop writing. If I keep thinking about how stupid this is, I'll just end up yelling at nothing. Now I'm just going to take a flashlight, this journal, and my phone. Just in case we find a well hidden dead body. Doubt we're going to but it's good to call the police just in case. We definitely would need help with this horror movie plot. 

...there's a weird patch in the wall. When I was younger, I wasn't allowed to play in the basement. No one mentioned a weird smell or a reason why. Just, I wasn't allowed to play down here. So you can understand why I'm starting to feel suspicious of this. It could be absolutely nothing. Like the wall was just poorly patched up from some sorta damage or worse. Like maybe someone just punched a hole in it. Or something...it can't possibly hold a body. It's much too small. There's no chance.

There's no chance, that wouldn't make sense. That wouldn't make any form of logical sense. Why...please don't let anything be there. Please don't let anything be there. I don't wanna find a rotten corpse covered in dust or worms or whatever. Just let there be nothing when we break it down with my Grandfather's hammer. It wouldn't make sense if we found something like that. This isn't some cheesy horror movie with a poorly written out plot.

Okay. So Raven's going to be holding my journal while I bust down the patch in the wall. And we know this is a bad move. There's increased noises upstairs that's telling us that we need to stop. Chairs banging, plates breaking, and I think I heard another window break. But there's no going back on this. We gotta find out what Ambrose did. I wish I wasn't about to do the stupid Supernatural thing right now. It's bad. It's really bad. There's a horrible freakin' smell coming out of the hole I just made. It's definitely dead body. Or rotting something. I can't tell what it might be but I know it's not supposed to be in there. Also the banging up there has decreased, so I'm guessing that means we found the right spot. Though I'm not sure what we have found in the little space in the wall just yet. I mean it's obviously a dead body. Just who's body did we find and why?

I let Raven break down more of the wall, the smell is horrible. We're both choking on the smell. It's..it's a rotten body that looks mummified. It isn't Trevor. The body in the wall looks like an old man with no teeth. His body is chained up like something out of an Edgar Allen Poe story. It doesn't make sense. Where's Trevor's body then? He couldn't have done it...the banging has stopped. I don't know if that's really a good sign or not. Usually in horror movies quiet equals death. Painful, painful, horribly painful death. And we're not going upstairs to check. Instead I'm calling the police to report Ambrose's body. We can make up some story about looking for something to board up the broken windows. That we smelled the body when we were going down and investigated the wall. 

I'm also going tell them that we thought a dead squirrel or something was in there. So we decided to open it and found Ambrose. It'll be easier than just saying that some dead man's journal lead us here. Sounds more plausible in my book. I really hope that this works.

**_Laters,_ **

Morticia.


	15. Day Thirty-Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> By the time that the cops came, the corpse disappeared. Like some horrible cheesy horror movie. They gave their statements to the police either way. Then went to Raven's home. Both of them are staying there for a little while. Just to make absolutely sure that the corpse thief didn't hurt either of them.

Hello Journal,

We're still at my Grandparent's place. The cops have searched the entire friggin' place but guess what? Guess what happened to the body in the friggin' wall that we both saw? It's so stupidly impossible that I can't even believe it happened. 

Ambrose's body was missing from the hole in the wall.

I can't believe that the stupid body was gone from the wall. At least the cops didn't treat it like a prank. There was something in the hole that convinced them. Some of the corpse's scalp and its shirt too. And I don't know how the body was moved so quickly. We weren't even out of the basement for that long. Like we were upstairs for maybe all of twenty minutes. How in the heck did someone come into the house and move it? Why would someone move the dang body from the basement? Did I leave the backdoor unlocked somehow? Because there's no other way for someone to get in. Unless they somehow picked the lock to the door and moved as fast as sonic or the Flash. Either way I don't understand how it could've just flat out disappeared. The police did check out the house and didn't seem to find much. Which makes me worried about why they couldn't find anything. They left us an hour ago. 

But tonight we're not staying here. We're going to her place to be safe. Sure the police didn't find anything bad but we're going to be safe. Better out the house rather than getting stabbed to death in our sleep. Or dealing with an annoying asshole ghost who throws shit and breaks things. Also if this person is hiding in some place,I don't wanna be unlucky and find them. So I've been packing some clothes between writing down in you. Don't worry, I'm not by myself in the guest room. I'm smart enough to ask Raven to come with me so there's no chance to be attacked at all. 

We're not total idiots.

Okay so trying to find a dead body was stupid and quite frankly a bad decision. But we're not going to do anything more stupid if we can help it. And we're just going to do some minor work here in the house. Mostly just take in the mail for my Grandparents. I'm not feeling safe in a place that I've partly grown up in. It was my favorite place that I've always felt safe in before. And I can't even stay in there for an hour or so. Thank you spirit of horrible Frankenstein wannabe child. I love how you made my Grand...I'm wasting time that I don't even have and I'm going to need to move.

I got my bag packed now and we're going to Raven's place. I'm sorry for wasting my time on doing this. Writing whatever bad thing happens. But I promise that I'll save it for Raven's place. Of which I'm kinda nervous about. So I'm going to stop writing for a bit so I can help her load my stuff into her car. Thank god I don't have a ton of stuff at all. And I'm stupidly wasting time with this.

* * *

We're in her house right now. Raven's letting me sleep on an inflatable mattress on the floor of her bedroom. It's a good thing that she had this for camping. Otherwise it'd be an uncomfortable evening on the couch. Anyway, we've been talking about what could've happened to the body. And we really don't understand how someone took it. Especially when we were upstairs at the time and didn't see anyone come in. There's no possible way that it should have happened. We're pretty sure that they had to teleport in. After all, there's no possible way that they could've been let in. And Raven was sure that they might've slipped in the front door while we were busy. But she says it was highly unlikely that this could've happened. We would've heard someone walking from the basement. 

I agree and I feel like we're missing something here. Just how did they managed to get out of the place? We're trying to go over several scenarios as to how they could've gotten into the house. But none of them made sense to us. There's gotta be something we've missed. Maybe someone took a garbage bag and dragged him out of the place? But who'd want Ambrose's body and why would they need to? Or what if the body wasn't even real?

Raven thinks that's not even the least bit plausible. I kind of doubt it too. After all, ghosts are obviously possible. But a rotting corpse ghost? That leaves freaky rotting pieces of flesh and clothes in its place? Not really the least bit possible. To my knowledge this kind of ghost can't happen. I'm kind of unsure what kind of ghosts could do this sort of thing. Maybe a poltergeist? But that doesn't really make sense. Raven doesn't know either. But thankfully we got plenty of time? I mean the cops didn't exactly call my Grandparents or my Parents. So I guess we've got a few more weeks or so.

...Trevor wouldn't have hidden his Father's body. He wouldn't have wanted to touch him. His Dad obviously murdered him in cold blood to use his body as a puppet. I don't know why he'd steal his body. This wouldn't make any form of sense. And I don't know what happened to Trevor's. Did his Dad just flat out pull off the body swap or something like that? I don't get it. I mean it isn't like he could've taken Ambrose's body. I mean it sounds completely impossible and he couldn't have moved the body. After all, the hole I made was too small. Though when I mentioned this to Raven, she got this look on her face. _Like...wait...oh you **have to be kidding** me._

_**Trevor might have took over his Dad's rotting corpse and left the building?**_ That seriously can't be possible. Why would he want to do this kind of shit? His Dad killed him! It just...we'll check it tomorrow. And we're going to be armed as well. Right now I just wanna watch TV with Raven. I can't think about something that stupid. It's giving me _a **huge** headache._

_**Laters,** _

Morticia.


	16. Day Thirty-Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something's weird about the neighbor. And they're not entirely sure what it is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Major violence trigger warning. And a lot of body horror in the end. Cuz this is gonna get bonkers.

Hello Journal,

We had gone to our job just an hour ago, things seemed fine. And we've been spending time trying to not go back to my Grandparents house. This was going to be a difficult venture and I was worried that we'd find some rotting shambling corpse. The spirit that was trying so hard to protect us from whatever danger it believed was around. I know that expecting to see him walking around is stupid. In fact it's really stupid and I'd smell him pretty easily if he was hiding around the place. But Trevor and myself haven't been that wise lately.

Then again, his body would be too weak to hurt us. Or even be able to walk quick enough to catch up to us. Ambrose's body was pretty well decomposed. But I'm afraid that we wouldn't be lucky and Trevor's anger would somehow make the body strong. His wrath fueling the body to become a monster like Jason Voorhees. And I know that it is far fetched to believe that Trevor could do it. But the fact that he's able to even sorta use a dead body, as headache inducing as that is, I can't see how he can't hurt us. It isn't like he hasn't been an ass to me before he got himself a gross maggot ridden suit.

And thanks to this idea, we're arming ourselves to the teeth. I've gotten a decent sized hammer just in case Trevor wasn't himself. Or in case Ambrose was around the place in Trevor's old decaying skin. If it's act... _nevermind._ Raven has gotten a few large knives. They're from her collection of them and she's strapped them to her thighs. We look like as paranoid as we feel but I'm not taking any damn chances. In horror movies,the only person not armed is the first to die. Even if Trevor was a nice person, I don't trust reanimated corpses.

Even if they have well intentioned people inside a rotting corpse shell.

We're on our way over to the place and I'm so worried that we'll find something. I was annoyed last night and it felt like it wasn't logical. But now that I realized that I might be face to face with a rotting corpse...it occurred to me how scary it actually it is in real life. When this kind of thing is happening to me. I've never been more scared to be confronting someone like this. Someone that I had seen in my nightmares. Spoken to through an ouija board. And I had this horrible feeling that something was going to happen. Not some psychic feeling that there was going to be something bad happening. But this deep feeling that he'll be there and we'll either have to beat him up. Or that we'll be dealing with him as well as his father in a freaky body. And we're at least nine blocks away from my Grandparent's house. I'm going to be turning on some songs to pump myself up. Just something awesome to steady our nerves to make us wanna run in and take this head on. Anything to stop feeling like a god damned 'fraidy cat at this point.

We've started listening to _**'Fight Like a Girl'**_ by Emilie Autumn and I'm going to stop writing. I'm going to continue writing in a couple of hours. Writing this is making me lose focus.

**_Laters,_ **

Morticia

* * *

When we got out of Raven's car,the neighbor from across the lake was waiting for us on the front porch. He told us that he had seen someone walking around the property. And that he had come over to check it out. When he found nothing, he decided to wait for me to ask if I had expected someone. I wasn't. So he offered to help us check out the place just in case. He said that he would feel guilty if he just left us alone to search. And got hurt because he didn't bother to do a more thorough search of the place.

This seems so wrong. But I'm not entirely sure why it is. And there's something off about the neighbor's attitude. He's behaving even creepier than usual. But that could be my mind's way of freaking me the heck out.

* * *

We're stuck in the basement and we're not able to get out. I realized why something was wrong. His story wasn't right. If he had seen some weirdo just walking around the property, why not call the police or something. Why wait for a teenage girl to come home to do anything at all? It didn't add up. Raven was already on high alert when she saw him. When he offered to stick around to protect us,I just suggested calling the police. But he kept going on and on about how they weren't a help. And that last time they didn't seem to find anything. Asking me flat out that if they couldn't find a corpse then how could they find a prowler.

We all kind of stood there in silence. Because we hadn't shared this information with anyone. And I doubt the cops were going around posting things on a missing corpse from a random house. So he tried to talk his way out of it. But I ignored him as I called the police on my phone. When I heard the lady on the line say hello,he smashed my phone on the ground. Stomped on it as I ran over to Raven with my hands on my hammer. She had gotten her knives out as we looked up at him. The man turned to us as he said," _ **I didn't spend all these years fixing up my good for nothing son's body just to have bratty little kids ruin it for me.**_ "

But instead of just letting him continue, we attacked. I didn't get many hits in and all I did anger him. But when Raven stabbed him in the chest, he was freaking out about how we just ruined his new heart. Trying to pull it out of himself. And in our panic,we ran into the basement and locked the door behind us. The neighbor, Ambrose, started pounding on the door in anger. He threw his whole body hard against the door,screaming how he was going to kill us. And how we were going to suffer. I called the cops on Raven's phone and we watched the door splinter in as the woman told us that the police were on their way. That we just needed to hang on and hide.

There's no where to hide in a basement and he's almost got the door broken down. He's going to break in any second now...I think we're going to die. And I just realized that I'm just standing here writing in a dumb journal as I watch this. I'm going to hug Raven, then try to fight this guy again. 

Wish us luck.

* * *

....the police came a little while ago. But they didn't save us from the man. Someone else had. And we're trying our best to explain what happened, lying to them that we pushed this man the stairs. That he had broke the door down, we struggled with him and he fell and broke his neck on the bottom step. But what really happened is just too messed up and convenient for words:

* * *

_Ambrose was slowly coming down the stairs towards us. Until we all heard a creaking noise as a closet door opened... A not entirely human sound coming from behind us. It sounded like someone was moaning or trying to speak but couldn't form the words. When we looked behind us, it was Ambrose's body._ _It was Trevor, it had to be Trevor...just laying there behind us as if he appeared out of nowhere. And i_ _n a weird shuffling crawl that reminded me vaguely of the woman from the Grudge movies. His face seemed to be looking at the ground as he moved himself forward. And he came within three feet of Raven and I when he started to push himself up to his feet. Shaky, cracking bones and joints. We just backed away from him. Ambrose hadn't moved from the middle of the stairs. He was just watching in pure horror as his kid moved up to him. In a slow, shaky manner._

_We watched in horror as he snapped out of it and pulled the knife out of himself. He held it up shakingly and he wasn't bleeding. Still not bleeding. He pleaded with him to not kill him and to spare him. All he got in response was a gravely," **No.** "_

_Trevor quickly grabbed his neck,then twisted it making this freaky noise. Ambrose went limp as a ragdoll in his child's,not even breathing anymore. Then he was thrown down the stairs at our feet and he made a horrible noise. When we looked up at Trevor, the body wasn't there anymore. And then we heard sirens..._

* * *

So we continued to tell a modified lie to the police, they thankfully believed it and let us go. And we've left for Raven's house a while ago. I called my Mom from Raven's phone and the police had informed my grandparents. I'm pretty sure that I'm grounded for not doing the sensible thing and calling them. But I don't really care. Grounded or not, I'm just happy to be alive with Raven. Being alive is really all that matters to me right now. As well as having the chance to write all this down as well.

**_Laters,_ **

Morticia.

* * *

**PS:**

My folks decided to not ground me and my Grandparents aren't coming back early. They're just not able to just yet. Mom is paying for the door because she didn't want to punish me for hiding from a monster. But she's making me promise to keep friends over until the Summer is over. Which is fine. I told her that the person I was dating was going to stay over. She freaked out a little but when I said they were a girl,she calmed down. Then she told me that she loved me and hung up. I also got a call from Stephanie and she told me to just email her if I need to talk. Then she congratulated me on getting a girlfriend.

Mom told her.

Raven and I are going to have our first official date tonight. Right after we get done with some errands. Work and other things. Wish me luck!

**_Laters,_ **

Morticia.


End file.
